Mana Mana no Mi
The Mana Mana no Mi is a paramecia type devil fruit that gives the user the ability to use life energy to destructive energy. The fruit was eaten by Raysun of the Dax raider pirates. Strengths/Weaknesses Users of the fruit gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and use that energy to create beams of astounding destructive power. Whilst being collected energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass.. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, even the weakest attacks could cause serious damage. The user gains the ability to manipulate and gather life energy, but this stolen energy cannot be used to heal things or rejuvenate himself,otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill the user because volatility. Once the energy has been used , the energy givers will become tired and weakened. This is especially dangerous because collecting energy cannot distingiush between friend or foe. The energy cannot be used to directly harm a person with a pure heart or a child. This energy also makes the user age according to how much they use. For example: When Raysun uses Spirit Devastation he ages from 5- 10 hours immediately after. It is also proven because Raysun is 18 and looks like 23 year old. This energy can be used in reverse, by giving energy back to things he can become younger. Note: the energy must be given to the thing stolen from. Another disadvantage of the attack is the amount of time needed to complete the attack, thus the attack is used very rarely. 'Techniques' Spirit Scatter Ray: '''Raysun leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small green life energy balls each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy balls at the opponent with piercing properties, inflicting a great deal of damage '''Spirit Ray: '''Raysun holds out his index finger and releases an life energy beam from his fingertip with peircing or explosive properties '''Sad Butterfly: '''A variation of the Spirit Ray in which Raysun fires two Spirit Rays from his middle and index (one beam from his index finger and one from his middle finger) at the same time '''Excited Kitten: '''A full-powered version of the Spirit Ray, which is fired like a normal Spirit, but the beam is wider, brighter, and it has far more power causing a massive explosion. '''Happy Puppy: '''Several beams are fired from his eyes and fingers causing widespread destruction. '''Angry Lion Cub: '''The move is performed by gathering energy at the tip of the index and middle fingers of one hand. The fingers are extended forward, the attacker shouts the name of the attack and two thin Life beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. '''Tired Lamb: '''In order to perform it, Raysun extends his arm and opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (as if to signal "Stop"). He then and gathers energy and fires a powerful green ball of life energy at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud, '''Spirit Devastation. A massive explosive beam capable of completely and utterly destroying anything in its path and incinerating anything in the explosive range, which is 3 miles, that hadn't had time to get out. This move is often used as a last resort or as a scare tactic to make enemies lose moral. 5 mins to charge. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Matarrok